User talk:Jörg
- AJHalliwell 15:17, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) : Thanx alot! Using the four tildes makes everything a lot easier! ;-) Jörg 15:25, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- Hello Jörg. I'd like to use the photos you recently uploaded to Memory Alpha to use with the Wormhole relay station article (especially that graphic with Sisko in front). However, before I am able to do so, I need to know the copyright of the images you have uploaded. If you created those images from the screenshot can you add the following template to the image description page: . This should give you: If, however, they're not screenshots and you obtained it from the Star trek website, then instead of adding, , please add . If it's from an external website, can you scour his website to find out what the copyrights are? Thanks for contributing the images.--Oshah 16:18, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) Hi Oshah! I just added to all the image description pages. Hope that's OK as well, as I took the screenshots this afternoon. Glad to help! :-)--Jörg 16:25, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: imagefairuse and imageparamount Actually I think you were right first time, that imageparamount is more appropriate! The text of imageparamount says Ie. it already includes the fair use clause. And since it makes it clear who the copyright holder is, it's more suitable for screenshots. Like I said, I am not clear on which template IS correct. It might be something you can raise in the forums or Ten Forward :Sorry to cut in, but just so it is known is for all screenshots, and pictures owned by Paramount. is usually for images such as rank pips, species emblems, and art created by fans. Also, images from real life (which we prefer not to use 9 times out of 10...) - AJHalliwell 17:06, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) :OK, thank you guys! As I'll mostly upload screenshots from Star trek episodes, I shall use from now on.--Jörg 17:10, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) Cardassian scientists Hi, thanks for the screenshot but I was wondering if there was one screenshot were all three scientist were visible. If memory serves me correctly they were sitting/standing at a desk at the time. -- Q 13:00, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Thanks for the new screenshot. This one looks better with respect to the article despite not all of them are looking in the camera, but that is no problem. Just a tip, when you are replacing an image, give it the same name. That way you don't have to alter the article the image is used in and it won't cluter MA with unused images. If you don't use images any more you can asked to have them removed on the Memory Alpha:Images for deletion page. -- Q 13:31, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) :No thanks, please check also the page Memory_Alpha:Image_use_policy for the naming convention on images. Using incremental numbers in a image name to differentiate between them is not the easiest and clearest way. Have fun on MA. -- Q 14:05, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Screencaps Wow, as I'm sure other users agree, your image contributions are impressive! Just wondering, do you have like, all of the dvds? Or all the episodes on your computer? - AJHalliwell 23:51, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *omg, I didn't even notice the alphabetical order. That many pictures is like, blowing my mind... I don't suppose you could get a few caps ahead of time, as a favor :-) Talk:Benzite, It'd be nice to see if there really were benzites in "Broken Bow, Part I", "Honor Among Thieves", or "Field of Fire"... - AJHalliwell 00:33, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) Great job with the images! You've just made a few of my pages look a lot better. Thanks! -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 15:26, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) *Just want to chime in with my many thanks for uploading and adding the weapons locker screencaps. They look great! Now if I could only think of some more info to add... - Intricated 22:16, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Pic names Don't put apostrophes in them because it's impossible to upload a new version since backslash isnt permitted on Windows. Which doesnt seem to be an issue here but just in case something happens. Ben Sisqo 20:19, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) Oh and nice work. :o) Ben Sisqo 20:20, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) *That's from the face it uses PHP/MySQL and in both cases a baclslash indicates it's not part of the code. Apostrophes are used as quotes in the way you'd use quotes within a quote. Like this: "We're going to read 'The Emperor's New Clothes' today," said Keiko. You interpret the sentence right, but for a computer it would be: "We're going to read 'The Emperor\'s New Clothes' today," Keiko said. That might not make sense but the long and short of it is that apostrophes are bad. Ben Sisqo 20:34, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) BTW do you know why it says we made our other comments 4 hours ago? Unless time flew by REALLY fast... Wait, now it changed its mind. What!!! Ben Sisqo 20:53, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) Hey, this is just a minor thing, but if you could use the left side of articles less it'd be appreciated. Nothing official, just generally how our formats have been, thanks. - AJHalliwell 16:39, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) Uploading pictures... How is it that you can upload pictures so easily? I've been trying now for the past two days, and its not been working. I was going to upload that image of the IKS B'Moth, but I guess you've already got it! What do you do thats different from what I do? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 17:27, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) * Hey, sorry to bug ya, but is there any chance you might have a larger version of Image:Ktingas attack ds9.jpg (from The Way of the Warrior) that you might be able to upload I might be able to copy and do some editing on for my work on the K't'inga class page? Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 17:41, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) ---- You really are doing some amazing work. I'm loving the way you've expanded a lot of the animal pages. Don't suppose you know of a trek reference to lizard or eel so we can rescue them from disambig? :, Jaf 23:54, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf Haha, you have no idea how much that rocks. If you can find a trek reference to Crocodile, excluding, Trellan crocodile or Alligator I may just declare you king. (I did a lot of these animal pages a while back and ran into things I couldn't find that I wanted to really make a neat looking taxonomy) Jaf 00:45, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf Jörg, you can tell by the comments on this page how much MA appreciates your great pics. But we're beginning to have problems on the "Image gallery" pages, ie: Fish, Dog, Egg, Bird. I'm not trying to be disrespectful in anyway, but if you could put certain images on their pages only, it would be appreciated. As said in Talk:Fish, MA policy says no page can be an image gallery, and that certain pics (IE: Livingston) can be on Livingston's page without being on the fish page. Feel free to continue uploading pics, but please don't necessarily put them on every page that references them. - AJHalliwell 18:43, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Hey, when uploading images such as: Image:Kar\'takin, To the death.jpg, or any other filenames containing an apostrophe, could you possibly remove said apostrophe from the name so as to name the file "Image:Kartakin, To the death.jpg". Unfortunately when one uploads a file to M/A with an apostrophe, it automatically adds the backslash (\) to the filename, which makes it impossible to save over, if the need to save over the file is ever necessary. (You may have noticed I just attempted to do that with "Image:O\'Brien wotw.jpg", but I couldn't so I just deleted it and had to rename it altogether.) Anyway, just something to keep in mind when uploading files in the future. Thanks! Keep up the great work! --Alan del Beccio 21:34, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Pic Request: Voy Season 5: "Drone", Ensign Mulcahey. :-) thanks if ya could - AJHalliwell 14:54, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- Do you have any good shots that could be used for Occupation of Bajor? I have some at User:Schrei/sandbox and a couple that are on the Occupation page, but it's hard to find clear pictures as you can see. Maybe there was some footage in the TNG episodes? I haven't seen TNG. --Schrei 20:10, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) I'm going to list the ones that could be useful (they can always be used for something else or deleted in case I don't use them). I really appreciate your help. * Ore processing center - Definitely. * Cardassia IV labor camp - Unless it's the same as the pic on labor camp. * Crell Moset's lab * Promenade shots - Anything not already on my sandbox page * The Circle - Both the logo (if it's better than the one on Alliance for Global Unity) and Quark's branding. * Shakaar Edon's farm * Dukat and Meru * Gallitep * Weapons scanners from Terok Nor Thanks again. :) --Schrei 04:03, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I don't think I need to tell you how great an asset you are to MA. You're definitely our most valuable contributor. I'm only on for a little while right now, but I'll put these to good use later. Thanks, and keep up the good work! --Schrei 11:09, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Just another minor reminder, if you could combine pictures at little as possible, it would be appreciated. Cause then the pictures can only be used on one page (ie: Tennis) where as a pic without the ball might also be used on the "Suspicions" page, or Beverly crusher or something. Not that it's a big problem, just that I've noticed you've done it several times, such as with some unnamed aliens, golf, and some bird pictures I believe. - AJHalliwell 23:00, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Borg drone Hey, Borg drone could use a better pic. I'm thinking a full body shot of a drone would be best, personaly I think the holo borg from borg class on Endgame would be a good one, don't suppose you have it about? Jaf 12:55, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf Featured article!? Someone nominated your userpage to be featured! Retarded but funny and flattering in a weird way considering what he said about you. :o) Ben Sisqo 09:04, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Ferengi pictures Hey Jorg (sorry I can't put the dots over your o); I was the one who put up the recent requests for some pics of the Divine Treasury, etc on DS9. And since you took the requests off the page I'm guessing you either uploaded them or know where the pics are. Could you provide me with the locations? Here or on my user page, either way. Thanks. You're a screen-capture machine. Logan 5 03:21, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Musical Instruments Having just browsed musical instruments, I dont think it would be out of line to create an article based on the generic name of the instrument for the image (and to expand the database), such to create Trill piano, Klingon guitar (which is what the chef was playing according to the script) and so on. Nearly the same could be said with the other instruments played by specific people, Mavig's harp (based on description from Star Trek Concordance), Katie's instrument --> more accurately named under the "Aldean" race (ex Aldean instrument). Then you can throw around comparisions between articles and so forth, and in the end, musical instruments can be restored as a list, with all of the instruments pictured given their own home on their own page. It is 2am here, right now, and I, unfortunately don't have the time to finish it if I start, and I am the type who has to finish what they start in one fell swoop, so if I get a chance tomorrow, I can do it -- as it seems imminent that you have more instruments yet to post, I figured I could cut you off at the pass. ;) --Alan del Beccio 06:05, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Query Why did you remove my image request without explanation? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:36, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) I now understand that you already uploaded an image of an NX class sickbay, so thanks for that! But don't forgot to write in the summary box (for image requests, you might want to explain that the requested picture has been added). --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:42, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) You didn't do anything wrong. It's just good practice here, my friend. :) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 00:06, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Prospero Image You recently uploaded a pictures of Data as Prospero (here), but there already is an image here. You're image is better, but the name of the other one is more descriptive, so you might want to reupload the image onto Data as Prospero, and then maybe delete your image. Just a suggestion.--Tim Thomason 16:13, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Nechani Magistrate Good work with the uploaded pics. But I just though I'd point out there's already a pic of the Magistrate. (Check out Harry Groener's page). --T smitts 21:10, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Caatati Whatever you're doing is also distorting the picture.--Mike Nobody 21:59, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Caatati pic Given the confusion seem to be having with this image (Image:Caatati Rahmin Day of Honor.jpg), perhaps it would be simplest to have the mods delete it and re-upload the image titled as Lumas. What do you think? --T smitts 01:56, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) Thanks In case I didn't say so before, thanks for the pics you've been uploading these days. I couldn't have completed most of the actor's tables I've done recently without them. --T smitts 00:19, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) Shuttlepod 2 Is the list of appearances for Shuttlepod 2 complete? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:39, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) Where is Shuttlepod 2 in "Sleeping Dogs"? All I can see is a minor appearance of the shuttlepod in the launch bay. Later, Archer takes a shuttlepod down through the atmosphere of the gas giant, but the shuttlepod's name is hardly readable. I don't know if it's Shuttlepod 1 or 2. Why have you listed the second shuttlepod as appearing in that episode? How did you make up the list? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 18:56, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Kolopak images Is Image:Kolopak, Basics I.jpg a different actor than Image:Kolopak, Tattoo.jpg? If it is, then I was going to include it in the article, but I'm not sure about it. If its not, I was going to put it up at images for deletion as a superflous image. Just checking! — THOR ''=/\='' 20:15, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) Your assistance I've got a couple of requests, as I thought of a couple of things around here that could use your expertise. Species list need to be compiled of background aliens for: those hooked up to the Automated repair station, the Tsunkatse audience members and the representatives of the Trade Agreements Conference. Also, I put the Borg species list together, but I was wondering if you knew of any in Seven of Nine's guilt-hallucinations in Infinite Regress that I might be missing. Thanks Jaf 13:51, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf **Actually there are a few places this kind of species listing could be done, The Void (Anomaly) and Quarra come to mind. (I am just suggesting this to you, please don't feel obligated) Jaf 19:02, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf I've started most of these lists, at Automated repair station, Tsunkatse, Trade Agreements Conference. Would you mind having a look to see if I missed any? Also, can you identify the alien in the starfleet engineering getup in the background when Chakotay first meets Valerie Archer in In the Flesh? Jaf 23:15, 25 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf **The unnamed aliens can be linked back to the Unnamed humanoids (24th century) page, the way I did with Scaly Aliens at Borg species. I think there might even be a way to link to the subheading itself, but i'm not sure how to do that. Jaf 00:11, 26 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf So we have evidence of a Peliar Zel native in Starfleet?! (Assuming Species 8472 has accurate info) Nice. I added the few you mentioned to Tsunkatse, but I am working from memory and do not have access to the episode, so what is there is what I remembered already. (I do most of my work under IP without logging in, in case you were wondering) Jaf 00:33, 26 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf **Unnamed species have been added to the Tsunkatse species list. I broke it into named and unnamed to make it work. I'm not sure what to do with the species that killed Ahni Jetal, as they don't seem to be listed anywhere on MA yet. In other news I started a list of Starfleet species in the style of what I did at Borg species. Jaf 01:36, 26 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf I've started the list at The Void (Anomaly). Would you mind giving it a glace to see if you can remember any that I've forgotten? Jaf 22:44, 27 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf Field reader tube image Do you accidentally have a screenshot of a field reader tube from TOS? I don't know the episode, looks like this --Memory 20:51, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for getting that picture of the 12-year-old holo-Miral Paris. I appreciate it! :-) -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 04:16, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Thanks, you're welcome! :-) --Jörg 12:21, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) Welcome Back! Glad to see you back (bearing more screenshots too!) after a lengthy absence. --T smitts 05:02, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Thanks for the Welcome Back!. Yes, I finally found some time to do some work for memory alpha again. I'm still not back in full force, as I'm still very busy with uni and renovating a friend's house, but, I'm back ;-) --Jörg 12:21, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image:Verteron array.jpg thanks :) --Adm Boltz =/\= 18:46, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Template use Hi Jörg. I'm currently in the process of removing the manual indentation (the ":" in front of it) from the template links as used on image pages, because that indentation has been added to the template itself. In the future, could you please just use " " when uploading new images? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 21:36, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Images Wow, I just re-read your userpage, and I think you've got a pretty impressive collection there... There are still plenty of needed images on Memory Alpha:Requested pictures, and I'm sure there are plenty of others that need them that no-one's found yet. If you'd like, I can help with any TNG pictures, and movie ones. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 22:11, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Any idea what type of ship this is? http://www.stefanogalli.it/proximacentauri/enterprise/3x08_twilight/thumbnails/twilight_0068.jpg Its from the ENT episode "Twilight", in Season 3. Its possibly a Yridian ship, but I don't know. BTW, the Robert April thing has been cleared up, so that should probably be taken off the requested images page. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 22:43, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Jörg, thank you for the Presidio/Airtramstation screencap from TMP. Aurelius Kirk 06:56, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :And for the plasma storm pic - that was done in record time! We're lucky to have you around. :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 21:04, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Your presence is requested We're having an important meeting on policy right now. Please get on IRC (the "Chat" link in the navigation bar) as soon as you get a chance. Thanks! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:45, 26 January 2006 (UTC) XXX's species I would support making a species page for each species regardless of the number of appearances, however, this could be a split topic and the community could easily disagree with me. Jaf 22:50, 26 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf * Dax's species already exist. This seems to be in the style of your idea for setup. Jaf 23:15, 26 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf TOS extras Thanks for the note on those images! I'm excited to clarify the bulk of Ron Veto's appearances so we can settle some confusion with the time he was called "Harrison" or "Thule" -- If you wanted to upload them and give me a list of the images, i'd be happy to write the tags -- or if i could just look through them i'd upload thm myself -- however it works best for you! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:19, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Image categories Since we have more or less "officially" decided to implement our 'image categories' project today, if you feel so inclinded, feel free to add Category:Memory Alpha images to the pictures you upload. Thought I might pass that along to you, seeing you are our volume supplier. Thanks :) -- Alan DelBeccio * Would you happen to have a bigger/better image of this: Image:Hayes admiral realm of fear.jpg, so that we can see her rank a little cleared? Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 00:41, 3 February 2006 (UTC) Image request Howdy Jörg. I'm working on the Worf article, and I was wondering if you could dig up a shot including both Helena and Sergey Rozchenko in the same frame, from TNG "Family". I'd like to have the one pic for illustrating Worf's Early Life section. Thanks! --Aurelius Kirk 05:09, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Hornblower I just had a scary thought... Can you tell me more of the context surronding that PADD when Jake used it? Does the episode suggest that was actually text Jake had written, or was he just reading it for a reference or pleasure? "The Muse" script is inconclusive. If it implies that text was an excerpt from Anslem, it means either Jake is a plagarist, or I maybe I should revert my changes to Horatio Nelson/Horatio Hornblower. Request I request your skills. Do you know if there are any non-starfleet Vulcans in the background of The Visitor or Endgame or any other episode taking place in the 25th century. Also, I'm curious of the species you noticed in the background in the bar on Ronara Prime in Preemptive Strike. Thanks. Jaf 13:31, 28 February 2006 (UTC)Jaf Re: Thanks You're welcome! :) -- Renegade54 18:48, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Looking for Okudagram Howdy... when you get a chance, could you look through your trove for the computer file described at the end of this Korob article? It's no rush, and if you think the the image isn't helpful, don't bother. But I'd love to have a name to identify the species, or possibly their origin. Thanks. --Aurelius Kirk 22:29, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Question Hey, just out of curiosity, are you an admin? Sorry, but I was wondering. :) --Galaxy001 04:30, 9 March 2006 (UTC) and talk:USS Chekov Hey Jörg, on the subject of canon policy discussions and policy edits.. i was wondering if you could weigh in on the USS Chekov discussion. Someone suggested that, since the producers removed a mention of USS Chekhov from the script, all of a sudden USS Chekov article (about the ship labeled USS Chekov in that scene) should be deleted. I think this is a symptom of problems with the policy, or a misunderstanding of where the data ws sourced from. Bernd at http://ex-astris-scientia.org worked with this site's own founders to interview Michael Okuda and get this info, i think its simply too valuable to throw away because of confusing language added to our policies recently... in short, this info is as real as it gets for our Wolf 359 shiplists -- why are people trying to tear them down? -- Captain M.K.B. 22:26, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Razor I wanted to complement you on your Razor article. I feared when first going there that it was going to be like beard. Instead I found interesting photos on point, an accurate and cited discussion, and real content worth reading. Nicely done! Aholland 15:20, 17 March 2006 (UTC) Bolian Borg Do you have a shot of the Bolian drone from First Contact? Also, do you know of any other assimilated Bolians? Jaf 14:03, 21 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf *Ah, yes, thank you. I just wanted to get it on the List of Borg page, but i've linked them together now. A pic would still look nice. Jaf 14:19, 21 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf Shakespeare's sonnets Thanks for helping with the article. I've been slow on updating some of those articles... :) (Tyger 16:18, 21 March 2006 (UTC)) *I love how Star Trek brings together like-minds. :) (Tyger 01:16, 22 March 2006 (UTC)) Bolian lady Hey, I just want to let you know that I have not forgotten about the Bolian lady. I plan to get back to that, but end of the semester crunch time and my thesis are taking up a lot of my time/brain. Jaf 22:19, 30 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf Axum's species I just tossed something up there for Axum's species to get one more red link off of the Unnamed humanoids page. I thought i'd let you know, because somehow I think you'll have a few appearences to add, heh. Jaf 14:51, 4 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Happy B-day Requested pics :-) I reckon there should be a link on the requested pics page that redirects users directly to your user-talk page :-) You seem to have all the pics that anyone could ever want. Oh, and yeah, a belated happy birthday. Zsingaya 22:28, 5 April 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the pics I always hesitate in posting requests as it's mostly always you who does the work! I hesitated even more on the "WYLB" holosuite extras. Thanks again! -- Excelsior 13:54, 7 April 2006 (PDT) It's easy to incorporate some into the actors pages, but I'll leave some to Zsingaya etc as I have no idea how to work with all those boxes like on Jeffrey Combs or J.G. Hertzler's page. -- Excelsior 21:04, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Requested pictures...:-) Hi Jorg, sometimes its quicker just to leave you a message here... I'd like two pictures of cars from ENT: "Carpenter Street" please, specifically a Plymouth roadrunner, and a Ford Falcon. If you can find those, that'd be great! Thanks. Zsingaya 18:14, 8 April 2006 (UTC) *Actually, Jorg, these might be Ford Falcons here: Image:Detroit police cars loomis.jpg. Zsingaya 18:25, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Lansor's species Hello again. Do you know of any other appearences of Lansor's species? Also, I think the Meryl personality in Seven is shown as the little girl and not Seven in the reflection in the Kadis-kot board, in Infinite Regress do you have a screen shot? Jaf 23:27, 11 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Thanks. And, see: Talk:Lansor. Jaf 18:03, 12 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Ktarian drone Hey. According to Q there is a Ktarian drone in Dark Frontier, see: Talk:Borg history#Ktarian?. A tactical drone which is beamed from his alcove to the Raven (Three of Five tertiary adjunct of unimatrix one). If this is correct, do you have a shot? The appearence of Ktarians is an interesting topic. Jaf 13:55, 16 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Haha, I thought we were going to solve the problem, but instead we've just complicated it. Jaf 15:28, 16 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Wow, this is messy. Perhaps a meta page should be made on MA for make-up inconsistencies? Jaf 18:01, 16 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Kelemane's species Since you're the cool screenshot guy, I was wondering if you might be able to provide some pictures for some of the unnamed characters on the Kelemane's species page. There are 5 (I think) listed there, and if you can help fill them out that'd be fine, if not, no worries. -- Sulfur 00:10, 5 May 2006 (UTC) Dramatis Personae / Jeff Pruitt It seems that this fellow, Jeff Pruitt, played a Bajoran Junior Officer (credited as "Ensign") in the episode "Dramatis Personae" on DS9, but the character isn't listed on any of the Bajoran character pages, so I have added him to the Unnamed Bajoran Militia personnel#Bajoran Junior Officer page, but I was hoping that you might have a picture of him to add onto there. And no, I'm not entirely certain which guy he is, but my best bet is that he's the Bajoran that is seen in the infirmary with Bashir, and then later tries to kill Sisko in Ops. The reason I say this is because that's the only credited Bajoran in the episode. :) -- Sulfur 14:20, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :You're too damned fast at this. -- Sulfur 14:34, 5 May 2006 (UTC) Klingon Guard (Generations) Played by one Rif Hutton (http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0404663/ at imdb). No picture that I could find of him online. Not totally sure which he would be either, just that he's in the end credits for Generations. -- Sulfur 15:45, 7 May 2006 (UTC) Merry Men Thanks for the help on the Merry Men, do you happen to have a good group shot for this page. F8street 17:17, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks again, the pic really helps. I'm not sure if I should create the Nottingham Castle page, I thought it might be one step too far away form the trek world. I thought I'd wait and see if someone else creates it, what do you think? -F8street 17:42, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Bees Are you aware of any bees in Trek? Maybe Bee can be saved from the chopping block. Jaf 17:42, 17 May 2006 (UTC)Jaf Weird Gaps in articles Since you are the "King of Pictures" here, I was wondering it gaps appear at the beginning of articles on your screen? It happens if the article begins after the image description like this: thumb|200px|Kor.Kor was a legendary Klingon... Any idea why? -- When it rains... it pours 15:06, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Requested images Hi Jörg. Thanks for the great images you uploaded (almost instantly!) after my request. Especially Image:Trip and Reed in Shuttlepod 1.jpg is absolutely hilarious... :) If you find the time - as you might have seen, I'm slowly updating the episode sidebars to a new format. I only went through ENT Season 1 yet, but I already found several episode articles that use "some" image, but not really a good one. I believe the image in the sidebar should be a small summary of the episode in itself, and the image you uploaded for Shuttlepod One does just that, while additionally being quite funny. Perhaps you could have a look at some of the other episodes (old or new sidebar) and see if you can find equally good ones? Thanks :) -- Cid Highwind 20:18, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Nice to hear... I started out to be a little faster than that, but of course my changes are not nearly as complex as yours seem to be. Good work, and I'll guess we'll meet somewhere in the middle ;) If there's a screenshot I need, I will let you know. -- Cid Highwind 21:50, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :Another minor request... do you have a picture of just Paddi Edwards' version of Anya for her article? The only one I could find was the shot with all four aspects of her. Thanks. -- Sulfur 14:59, 18 June 2006 (UTC) :More actress requests. The Krämer twins (Jen and Megan Delaney) from Voyager ("Thirty Days" was the episode). Did they appear in the episode not dressed as the evil mistresses? If so, that would be good if possible. Thanks -- Sulfur 16:19, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :I was afraid of that. Alas. Hrm. Maybe a colour picture of the two would be good. Question is, on Image:Delaney sisters.jpg, they're listed as Jenny and Megan, and on all of the refs to it, the other way around. Do we know which is which, and if so, should we not make sure that all of the pictures at least match up? -- Sulfur 16:47, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Tent I originally put the references in chronological order by date of occurance (ie, the past tense episode took place in 2024 rather than in the DS9 timeframe, which is why it came before the ENT reference). Did you shift it down to fit it into the base date of the episode's timeframe (ie, DS9 post ENT, etc)? -- Sulfur 00:32, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Admin Hi Jörg. After your successful nomination, I just made you an admin on MA/en - Congratulations. :) If there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask. -- Cid Highwind 20:59, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks for resising my photo --Ostrich11 21:14, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Ghost Walker Actually i made that photo with a digital camera. --Ostrich11 02:01, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Eric Stillwell photo Hello Jörg. I noticed that you recently added a picture of me to my bio page on Memory Alpha. Is it possible I could convince you to use a more recent picture of me which can be found at: http://tinyurl.com/zfnkd. I could also email the picture to you. I'm not sure how to upload the picture myself. If you would be so kind, I'd appreciate it. Thank you! EStillwell 18:29, 22 June 2006 (UTC) new move vandal DarthCulator now. he changed names. block the ips mebbe? -- Sulfur 18:57, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Requested Image Word on the street (or subspace network) is that you are the person to go to with image requests. I have one: :Isolinear rod This is such a commonly used and seen thing in DS9, I think it deserves its own good picture. We have one for Optolythic data rod, even though it is only seen once. I don't have any of the DVDs, or I would do it myself. Thanks in advance. --OuroborosCobra 08:30, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Unknown alien... again Hello again. I noticed the image of the first alien listed on Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, the one getting her hair done. I'm pretty sure I've seen the species before and I thought you would be the person to ask for the where and when. If we can find a character with this make-up and a name we will be on our way to a new unknown species page. Thanks. Jaf 12:14, 29 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf Do you mind IDing another alien for me? I am wondering about the Terrellian's alien boxing coach seen earily in The Fight? Jaf 21:16, 6 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf Another thought. I just finished making Torat's species and I was wondering, am I correct in thinking that the Kinboris, Morphinians and the Shivolians are all stated to be on the Markonian outpost but not shown? If this is the case it would mean that Torat's species could be one of those species and a note should be added to his species page to keep that possibility open. Jaf 15:43, 7 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf Requested Images I have noticed that many pictures have been input by you. I have created a few articles, that need images. If you have the time can you please include images. Unnamed Enolians: Enolian Offical and Guard. Unnamed Humanoids: Alien Dockmaster, Alien Merchant Butterfly Dancers, Alien Foreman, Alien Decon agents, Large Alien. Unnamed Humans: Receptionist (shockwave II), NOrth Star cowboys and stablehand Unnamed Suliban:Suliban soldier, Salvage commander I know this is alot, and I hope I have not overstepped my bounds. Any images you provide will be helpful, thank you very much. 71.241.90.108 Requested image While watching DS9 "Behind the Lines", I noticed an unnamed Vulcan. I added an entry for him (Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel#Defiant Vulcan), but he still needs a picture. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:08, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :Another for your fun. The Alien Batter (baseball player) from the pilot of DS9 (Emissary (episode)) for Kevin McDermott and Unnamed Prophets#Alien Batter. Would that be possible? -- Sulfur 21:20, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::He already did it ;-) --OuroborosCobra talk 21:24, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :I see you got the Vulcan. Thanks muchly :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 08:19, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Requested Images I am new to Memory Alpha, just opening an account a few weeks ago. As most of the major articles and characters have been written, I have concentrated on the lesser ones such as unnamed species. Although my sriting is adequate, I am not able to download images to many articles. I have noticed that many pictures have been added by you. Could you take a look at unnamed humanoids 22nd and 24th century, unnamed Xindi, unnamed humans 22nd century, U.S. law inforcements officers, unnamed suliban doctor, and unnamed cardassians officers on Deep Space Nine. I have worked on some of these articles, and I would appreciate any images you can add. I thank you. Noman Image request #247 :) Hi Jörg. There's a pna message (+comment on the talk page) regarding this image: Image:Enterprise-d medical tech, tarik ergin.jpg. I guess if someone can solve that, it's you. So, if you find the time, could you check the comment and either upload a better version or just remove the message? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 14:48, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Response from user: 70.105.200.111 The article was written by user: 71.241.127.168 I requested pictures for various articles I came across because I hate articles without faces. The worshipper was added by someone named Jaz on May 11,2006. Jaz also wrote article on Nikita Ager saying she played a worshipper. I will watch the episode and see if I can find the worshipper, if not maybe it should be deleted. I don't believe I have the right to do so, since I have not opened an account and am new to memory alpha. If you could add any pictures that are requested on the requested image page, especially the ones for Enterprise it would be appreciated. Thanks User:70.105.200.111 Minitakan Worshipper I have watched the episode and the only other woman I saw besides Nuria and Oji was a woman listening to Liko talk about how he had seen the overseer called Picard. She was kneeling down but Picard was not in the scene. This took place when Troi and Riker in disguise entered into a Minitakn home. Maybe whorshipper should be deleted. 70.105.200.111 Picture Requests Got your message. I am new to Memory Alpha and I aprreciate the tip on how to request pictures. I will follow the guidelines you have pointed out. Thanks again. (Noman 01:27, 13 August 2006 (UTC)) Federation Flag Hola Jorg! I have a question. I've taken the image of the Flag of the Federation that Shisma created and modified it by capitalizing "of;" I've also experimented with two different shades of blue for it. Anyway, I wanted Shisma's permission to upload one of these altered versions of his flag rendering to the Non-Canon Star Trek Wiki, but, alas I don't speak German -- and I wanted to make sure that you and Shisma weren't the same users under different names for different languages! Anyway, Shisma will certainly get credit for the original image one way or the other. Many thanks! -- Sci 04:07 22 AUG 2006 UTC